Tidewater Paramour
by williewildcat
Summary: Rated M! Alaric figured another summer working at his family's resort would yield nothing exciting...That is until she walked through the door. Will this turn out to be nothing more than a summer fling or something else?  Alaric/OFC!
1. Checking In

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I had a request or two for an Alaric centric story and well your guys' wish is granted! Jaspers-Angel 7 enjoy!

* * *

Alaric watched the sun as it broke across the water kissing his tanned skin. He loved the solitude of the beach as the only ones out at such an early hour were joggers and swimmers who would bade him a good morning before continuing on. His family owned the Alamar Sands hotel for almost 100 years and he could remember coming back year after year as a child to spend his summers here. The way the ocean seemed so vast and expansive to his small eyes and how the waves pounded the shore, edging ever so closer towards him ready to devour him with one fell swoop.

But now they were tamer in his eyes though the occasional storm or hurricane would churn the deep blue waters into an anguished froth. Alaric inhaled the salty air, letting his lungs expand the warm moisture before exhaling slowly. He always loved this place and upon graduating from Duke, returned home and taught history at the high school. While his students thrived under him and the parents and administrators adored him, it couldn't fill the void in his heart. It had been two years since Isobel died in that car wreck, destroying his world and hurling Alaric into a deep dark depression for almost a year. But now he was doing better and returned to teaching with the hope that someday he could love again.

"Hey Ricky!" Alaric's shoulders dropped as he groaned and looked behind him in time to see his older brother David charging through the sand. The fine grains of sand and shell kicked up behind him as he approached his younger brother.

"Well good morning little bro," David tousled Alaric's shorter sandy tresses. Alaric scowled and smacked away his hand as he hated being called by his childhood nickname- especially when it was his brothers who were using it.

"You're up before the sun! Wow I'm impressed," Alaric sarcastically noted then took a drink from the cup beside him.

"Aw and hello to you too!" David flopped his half clad body right beside Alaric and gazed towards the sunrise. Alaric sighed and took another drink.

"It's gonna be another hot one," he looked at Alaric, "Lots of hotties in bikinis!"

"David," Alaric rolled his eyes while his brother waggled his.

"Come on live a little would ya? At least Jenna would be on board with it!"

"Yeah well in case you forgot she's out in San Diego now and in a relationship with a guy," David shrugged and stood back up to return to the hotel.

"Well I'm gonna head back," he hitched a thumb towards the light blue building behind them. "Mom's gonna need help with the rooms and Dad needs help replacing the tub in 330."

"I'll be there," Alaric kept his back turned to his brother. "I don't leave them hanging you know that and besides where's Jake?"

"He ran up to Hampton Roads but he'll be back," David ruffled Alaric's hair one last time then sprinted off before his brother could grapple his ankles and tackle him.

"See you in a bit Ricky!" He hollered over his shoulder with a teasing laughter.

"Why wasn't I born an only child?" He wondered aloud before finishing off his coffee and taking in one last glimpse of the breaking dawn before heading in.

* * *

Brooklyn slept the entire flight from Phoenix to Norfolk, waking only Brady nudged her and whispered the flight had landed. She chose Virginia Beach for their annual vacation as she voiced her opinion over last year's disastrous trip to Miami.

_"Brady, half the guys were drunk and wouldn't leave me alone! I almost wound up in jail after knocking out Mr. Touchy Feely's front teeth!"_

Brady had quickly intervened explaining to Miami's finest that she had lashed out in self-defense. Her Uncle Nick had freaked out when he received the call at 2 AM from Brady who confessed what happened.

_"Brady! What the hell were you thinking taking her to a place like that? Did you forget what happened the last time a guy tried that! I think he still runs the other way when he sees a red haired woman anywhere he goes!"_

_"The place was pretty subdued Nick and besides the Kingston Trio started it! Brook wasn't the only one who was harassed by them!"_

_"And lemme guess...She was the only one who acted upon her instincts. Am I right?"_

_"Unfortunately yes…."_

When they returned from that disastrous trip, Nick was none too pleased with his niece and swore up and down she would be the death of him. But Brooklyn wasn't concerned with her uncle's deep rooted and well placed fears but humored the man and announced this year they would head to Virginia Beach which walked more on the sane side of the street than Miami ever would.

* * *

Alaric busied himself with replacing boards along the window sills and touching up the paint through the main lobby. He always felt a sense of pride when guests walked through the doors and noted how homey and comforting the atmosphere was. Alaric didn't like working the desk as much as David did but then again he liked to get an eyeful of the as he called them hotties who passed through the French doors eager to be free of the shackles of their realities and dramas.

This day was no different as he brushed the last coat of finish on the Adirondack chair. It was going to be like any other day: tourists leaving early then returning after dark with bags hanging off each arm containing trinkets and other items with names such as _Yorktown _and _Virginia Is for Lovers_. Alaric always suppressed a laugh or two at the bulging sacks with cheap tacky souvenirs but it was the thought that counted after all. He still had a few of those same tacky items stashed somewhere from his trip to Gettysburg and Antietam when he was in college.

"That should do it," he said aloud and stood up to admire the smooth colonial oak coating what was once stripped wood. With a smile he gathered his tools and headed around to the shed just as the silver Charger swung into the parking lot.

Brooklyn stepped out stretched while giving the modest building a quick look over. Light blue was splashed across brick and wood creating the illusion of gentle rolling waves. To the right was a small but well kept playground for children to play and beyond that was the beach. Brooklyn couldn't wait to get out on the sand and crack open the worn but well loved copy of _The Wheel of Darkness._

She turned to Brady who was head first in the trunk gathering his bags. He wasn't a light traveler by any means where she learned to pack the basics with a few luxury items to spare. Her Uncle Nick had taught her that. Such was the life of being a former Marine and cop's niece.

"Brady did you pack the damn apartment?" She raised an eyebrow from beneath the rim of her black Red Wings hat.

"NO!" He pouted and dragged the oversized bag along the sidewalk and up the ramp to the front. Brooklyn snickered at her friend's misfortune and slung her own bag across her shoulder and strolled up the steps with ease.

Alaric was at the front desk reviewing the day's cleaning list when a shadow danced across his line of sight. He lifted his stare and felt his heart stop at the woman standing before him. Brooklyn didn't let her face betray the fact her heart was racing as she looked Alaric up and down finding she liked what she saw.

"Uh hi," she smiled nervously and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Uh…hi…." Alaric sputtered. His stomach was turning in knots and hands trembling as he stood inches from the fullest softest lips he had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were a striking shade of grey that were dotted with specks of amber. Her skin was lightly tanned which brought out the richness in her beautiful depths as a black Red Wings cap sat atop her head but Alaric spotted the shoulder length coppery locks hiding behind her neck. The lighting played upon her tresses causing him to do a double take as he swore strands of gold were woven between rich scarlet.

They gazed into one another's eyes then quickly darted away reminding Brady of two awkward teens. He cleared his throat in an obvious show of impatience snapping the two from their wayward trance.

"Oh I do apologize," Alaric waved his hand and focused his attention to the computer but only for a brief moment then returned his eyes to Brooklyn. He flashed a sweet but apologetic smile towards her and felt his heart race at the flush tints brightening her cheeks.

"Uh what was the name?"

"Ravenwood," Brooklyn's voice was like that of an angel's. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Alaric darted his eyes back toward the screen and pulled up the reservation in record time. He couldn't but help to keep his eyes turned on Brooklyn as hers bathed over him.

"Um yeah here it is- Ravenwood, Brooklyn. Two rooms for two weeks," Alaric battled to suppress the smile that was struggling to form at this bit of news. Brooklyn looked over at Brady who had dropped his bags and was looking at the old photos hanging proudly on the walls. Images of the city's history also revealed the history of Alamar Sands and Brady couldn't but help to notice how happy the people were in the photos. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head at his best friend. It was nice to see Brooklyn smiling again but had reservations given they were there for only two weeks. He hoped she wouldn't become too involved with anyone as it would only wind up in heartbreak.

Brooklyn nodded but never let the smile falter as he busied himself with entering the information. She spotted a ring on his right hand and felt compelled to ask him about it "Beautiful ring," she complimented.

Alaric paused and looked down at it then back at her.

"Thanks…It's an heirloom," he said with a trace of pride. "Alright you both are set. Rooms 210 and 208 are at the far end facing the beach. Ice machine is next to 208, breakfast is 5:30 to 10:00 and there is a welcome reception in the parlor," Alaric pointed at the set of double doors to the right, "It starts at 7:30 and it would be great if you both came."

Brooklyn looked at Brady who shrugged with indifference as he knew if she wanted to do something it would happen regardless of what his opinion was. Alaric slid the key across the counter letting his fingers rest on the ends. Brooklyn grinned and slid her hand across the desk, resting her hands but briefly on top of his surprised at the warmth they shared. Alaric didn't feel skin but silk wherever she touched. His heart pounded furiously at the brief exchange and didn't protest when she pulled back taking the keys with her.

"Okay," she grinned and bit her lower lip, hesitant to say anything further. "Seven thirty right?"

"Yeah," Alaric nodded and smiled back.

_Damn...He has a beautiful smile….._

Brooklyn kept that thought to herself as she helped Brady lug his bags up the stairs finding she was thinking about the sandy haired man.

**Quick note - Nick is the same Nick from SPN...I thought he would be perfect! Also this is going to get a bit smutty hence the M rating! **


	2. Twilight

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn decided to catch a quick nap after dinner before heading to the welcome reception down in the lounge. Her thoughts had drifted back to Alaric no matter what she tried to do. Maybe it was his short sandy hair or perhaps the dark soulful eyes that seemed to send delicious shivers down her spine whenever she imagined them fixated upon her body. Brady noticed the dreamy look in his friend's eyes and didn't have to guess just who she was thinking about.

_Several hours before…._

They had headed to the Lynnhaven Cove taking in the quiet intimate atmosphere and killer crab legs which put anything back home to shame. Brady dove into the endless legs alternating between crab meat and fries. Brooklyn chuckled and shook her head as Brady waved for his fourth round.

"What?" He asked with cheeks stuffed tight that was reminiscent of a squirrel.

"I sometimes wonder where you hide all that," she sighed and returned to the crab and lobster Alfredo on her plate. It quickly became her favorite all time dish, overshadowing the chicken enchiladas from the Taquiera Verde in Phoenix.

Brady ignored her light attempt at humor and happily indulged in the steamy heap placed before him.

_Present..._

Alaric headed down to the lounge and started getting everything set up hoping a certain red haired guest would be making an appearance. The silence was golden as he was lost in his thoughts about Brooklyn. He thought about asking her out one night and knew of the perfect spot to go…..that is if she said yes.

"Hey Ricky!" David stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"Lovely," he muttered and felt his bright mood slightly falter but continued stocking the ice bins and glasses.

"Almost magic time," David sauntered across the bar and leaned against the cool wooden edge.

"So tell me little bro you're in an awfully chipper mood and wondered if perhaps it had to do with one copper haired guest?"

Alaric stayed silent though his body language told everything David needed to know.

"You're sweet on her aren't you?"

Alaric froze then looked up at his brother and narrowed his rich dark eyes.

"And so what if I am?"

"Whoa easy there tiger," David shot up his hands defensively. "No need to go all postal now."

"Sorry," Alaric muttered and dumped the ice into the bins.

"Look Ric," David turned serious, "I saw how you were staring at her when she checked in and it's a look I haven't seen in a very very long time. If you like her then hell go talk to her! I mean if she isn't interested I'm sure she would say so!"

Alaric stopped and lifted his eyes to his brother who shrugged his shoulders. David had a point – if she wasn't remotely interested surely she would say so.

"You're right David," Alaric nodded and lightened up towards his brother. His spirits lifted up as the clock struck seven.

* * *

Brooklyn checked herself over in the mirror at least three times before deciding that the light blue sundress and sandals she chose were fine. She flashed a brief smile at her reflection before grabbing her key and grabbing Brady along the way.

"Slow down Sun Devil!" Brady swore Brooklyn was going to rip his arm off the instant he stepped out the door. She released his wrist and charged down the steps and turned to Brady who was only on the third.

"Come on Brady! My grandmother could walk faster than you!"

"Whatever," he muttered and reached the bottom.

Alaric looked around as guests mingled and talked but didn't see Brooklyn. His eyes anxiously glanced at the clock seeing it was only 7:35 and told himself to calm down.

_Relax….She'll show up_

He took a deep breath and returned pouring beer and rum for waiting guests. Some were long gone into the depths of inebriation while others opted to go slow and soak in the vibrant atmosphere. Every night they had this gathering during the summer months and Alaric was never disappointed by what he saw and tonight was no exception. Mrs. Lockwood was several sheets to the wind and hitting on anything with two legs and a dick. She had tried coming on Alaric but David managed to steer her away from the bar towards the tables.

Brooklyn paused in the doorway and eyed the crowd that had gathered in the modest sized room. Some were as young as 16 and some were as old as 60 or more. But she noticed everyone was having a good time and taking advantage of the free booze, pop and snacks that were placed along the back table. Brady arrived behind her and scanned the room. He was hunkering for a beer and maybe a few more snacks to boot. Brooklyn continued searching the sea of faces until her eyes landed on the familiar outline of Alaric standing behind the bar. She approached as her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she had been attracted to him since first laying eyes on him.

Alaric passed the last round around as Brooklyn took a seat. He spun around coming within inches of her lips and realized how close he was to tasting the full inviting mouth but the soft laugh coming from them snapped him out of it.

"You did make it," Alaric sputtered with a smile.

"Well yeah," Brooklyn grinned wider. "Brady couldn't pass up free food and booze."

Alaric looked behind her to see her friend cornered by Mrs. Lockwood. It appeared she had latched on to her latest victim.

"Looks like he's getting more than he bargained for," Brooklyn turned around and went wide eyed with amusement. Brady struggled to get her nails out of his ass but the woman's appearance masked a strength that no one expected.

"He'll be fine," she shrugged. "Besides he's a big boy he can handle himself."

"How bout a drink?" Alaric offered up to which Brooklyn nodded.

"Make it Jack and Coke with more Jack than Coke," Alaric nodded with admiration for he loved a woman who could hold her liquor. Brooklyn watched him turn around and got an eyeful of the tight ass beneath the worn denim. The urge to lean across the bar and grab those sweet globes crossed her mind while the voice in her head screamed to do it.

_Come on! What's the worst that's gonna happen! He wants it….._

Brooklyn bit down on her bottom lip and battled back temptation. Sure it would be great to feel the firm flesh beneath her hands but here wasn't the place.

"Here ya go," Alaric slid the glass across the wood. Brooklyn picked it up and downed the contents in a few gulps. The warmth instantly spread through her body, loosening up her inhibitions a little bit.

"Thanks," she felt her cheeks turning red but the lighting disguised the flush tint to her skin.

"You want another?" Brooklyn nodded and slid the glass back across. Alaric turned and wondered what her body was like. The dress hanging off her toned slender shoulders offered a peek into what lay beneath. Her hair flowed freely around her face and radiated a rich deep crimson thanks in part to the lighting. Alaric felt his pants turning uncomfortable the longer he gazed at her and was thankful for the bar blocking the growing bulge in his jeans.

"You wanna get outta here?" He suddenly hollered over the music. Brooklyn finished her drink and looked one last time to Brady who was in the iron grip of Mrs. Lockwood's arms. They were dancing on the floor with a few other guests and Brady shrugged in defeat as he knew she wasn't letting go any time too soon. Brooklyn smiled at her best friend who smirked in return before she hopped off the bar and strolled out with Alaric pressed tightly by her side.

The night air rushed around them as the doors gave way to the solitude of the night. A gentle breeze kicked up from offshore blowing through her hair and gently ruffling her dress.

"Come on," Alaric dared to grab her hand finding how soft and warm it felt against his. Brooklyn allowed him to lead her onto the beach away from the lights and sounds of the Boardwalk. She looked up to the night sky in awe at the countless stars shining overhead as they continued towards the water's edge.

Alaric paused where sand and water met and decided to make his move. Brooklyn continued to watch the twinkling lights against midnight sky when strong arms grappled her waist taking her down against the grainy ground below.

"What the…." She was cut off by the pressure of his mouth tightly against hers. She didn't resist and felt her body melt within his letting his hand run up her calf and thigh then teasing across the soft thin slightly damp cotton material. Brooklyn groaned pushed against his mouth, sliding her tongue along his inner cheek and teeth before running across and over the thick heat of Alaric's tongue. The world around them slowly drowned out but only for a moment as Alaric snapped his head back. Her eyes were half lidded and lips swollen with desire.

"We should take this somewhere else," he panted hard.

"My room," Brooklyn exhaled then kissed him hard before wiggling out from beneath him and racing across the sand. Her laughter filled the air as Alaric charged hard behind her. Thoughts of her naked body pressed beneath him filled his vision and went straight to his cock as he closed the gap between them. Brooklyn reached the back deck of the hotel and raced up the back steps two at a time. Alaric darted around the other side and up the other set of stairs grinning widely as Brooklyn careened around the corner with surprise filling her eyes.

"Gotcha," he whispered before crashing his lips against hers. The sweet hints of Coke and Jack teased his tongue and lips causing them to hunger for more.

Brooklyn slipped the key in the door with ease and together they toppled inside.

**Hee hee...I'm so evil...**


	3. Silver

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn rubbed her head and laughed. She and Alaric had stumbled through the door and into her room then into one another along the way down.

"I'll be fine," she fisted his shirt and drew him into a heated kiss. Alaric ran his hands over and across her body, feeling the erect nipples protruding through the thin cotton material. His senses went wild as his fingers teased and rubbed her body. Brooklyn groaned and flung her head back, splaying her hair across Alaric. The silken strands traced along his jaw and cheek like soft thin feathers. Alaric mouthed through the cotton while massaging the tender breast. His pants grew tighter, threatening to rip apart at a moment's notice.

He lifted up the thin blue dress, eager to explore more of his lover's body. Her legs were toned and smooth like silk, enticing his senses as his fingers slid up and between the rippling muscles and along the growing dampness. Brooklyn broke away and groaned at the delicious pressure that danced around her arousal.

"God," she bucked her hips against his hand. Alaric slipped his fingers past the cotton barrier and grinned wider as he slowly slid two fingers between the heated folds. He slowly thrusted the slender digits but curled his fingers as they slid down. Her body wept for his touch, the full thick heat to fill her wholly and take her over and over.

"Bed," Alaric panted and gathered Brooklyn in his arms. Their lips were briefly separated before crashing once again in a heated fury. Their tongues twisted and wrestled around the other as teeth lightly scraped together.

They crashed on the welcoming sleigh bed, still struggling to peel away one another's clothing. Brooklyn cursed as her fingers fumbled and twisted against the tiny stubborn buttons. Alaric jerked the zipper several times before it surrendered to his demands and slid along the tiny teeth. He felt the neatly pressed cotton sleeves of his shirt brush against his arms before vanishing from his body altogether. Brooklyn withdrew from his hungry lips and explored the rippled curvatures of his chest and shoulders.

The silvery glow through the windows danced across their naked bodies as their hands and fingers continued the slow delicious caressing of the other's body. Alaric shuddered as the soft warmth wrapped around his solid weeping cock then slowly began the agonizingly sweet pumping along its length.

"God…" he groaned against her shoulder. Alaric inhaled the deep exhilarating scent of vanilla, cinnamon and sex against her skin. Brooklyn felt his lips press tender kisses against her shoulder as his body lowered against hers. The crushing weight was welcoming for her as she had missed a man's touch. Alaric felt her hips buck against his, running the silken heat along his rigid erection. His breath hitched at the sudden brushing of their bodies and body froze but only for a moment.

Brooklyn arched her hips higher off the bed inviting her lover to have what he desired the most. A low growl rumbled deep within Alaric's chest and throat as his hands curled tightly around her hips, keeping her still as he slowly eased inside. Brooklyn heard the gasp of pleasant shock as her body embraced the thick heat, surrounding it with the hot wetness of her own body.

She felt him start out slowly, rocking his hips up and against hers before pulling back and letting only the head of his cock remain inside. Alaric grinned as Brooklyn squirmed and panted impatiently; his smile was beautiful in the sterling glow and it was then she felt her heart stop. Their eyes locked with neither one moving for several moments; moments that felt like an eternity for each.

Brooklyn lifted her head and captured Alaric's pouty lips. He eagerly returned her kiss, frantically running his tongue along hers, eagerly exploring the recesses of her mouth. Alaric melted into her waiting arms and thrusted steadily against her as her fingers lightly raked down his spine and along the rippled knots of his shoulders and back, committing every tiny ravine and edge to her memory.

Alaric felt his lower body tighten and pool as the beginnings of orgasm began to coil. Brooklyn too felt her own body tense then tighten knowing she edged closer to release. Her lover snapped his hips faster and harder, finding the need for release too powerful to ignore. Alaric breathed through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep the rising tide back, wanting to make this last longer with the beautiful redhead. Brooklyn closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the euphoric rush washed over her body. Alaric breathed hard at the searing heat clenching tightly against his cock, milking him closer towards orgasmic bliss.

"So good…." Alaric whispered in her ear. His body quivered then exploded sending hot thick ropes spilling into her body. His vision temporarily erupted into a blinding white veil as his body shuddered.

"Rick!" She panted and dug her nails into Alaric's sides. He hissed in pain yet it was a pleasurable pain as he felt the last throes of his body's release fading away. Brooklyn gazed up and felt the crooked smile creeping up along the corner of her lips as Alaric peered down with a well fucked expression upon his face.

"Wow," he whispered before easing his body alongside hers. He carded his fingers through her feathery tresses, surprised at how soft and delicate they felt between them.

"What?" Brooklyn whispered.

"You," he stole another kiss, "You are amazing."

Brooklyn wasn't sure how to take his words but Alaric quickly added, "You're amazing in every meaning of the word."

She simply smiled and felt his arm wrap snuggly around her waist as Alaric pulled her into his body. Sweat mingled with sex vanilla and cinnamon along with a hint of earthen sandalwood as their bodies fit together like two pieces to a puzzle. Off in the distance the roar of the Atlantic pounding the sand crept through the window lulling the lovers to sleep.

* * *

Alaric's eyes flew open at 5:30 like clockwork. He carefully stretched and yawned without disturbing Brooklyn who slept soundly beside him. With catlike movements, Alaric slipped from between the sheets and landed on the floor. The hints of dawn were creeping over the Eastern skies as he hastily dressed and gathered his wallet and keys. His eyes shifted to the form on the bed and watched as Brooklyn rested between the soft cotton sheets. Her hair was splayed across her back, covering the one exposed breast. The sheet was halfway down her back but came to rest across her lower back.

A smile crept up across his lips as he gently leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Rick…." Brooklyn stirred and rolled over. Her voice was that of an angel's!

"I have to go," he regretfully said. "But can I see you tonight?"

Brooklyn propped her upper body on her elbows revealing her naked upper torso. A half sleepy look dominated her eyes as she lazily smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would never ask."

Alaric sat on the edge of the bed and lightly caressed her cheek. He didn't want to leave her but he had work to do around the hotel. Brooklyn sighed and leaned against his touch, finding she didn't want to let him go.

"I'll take you out on a real date," he promised.

"I can't wait," she giggled. Alaric leaned in kissing her passionately before allowing her to fall back asleep.

As he opened the door, Alaric took one last look at Brooklyn, feeling his heart racing as he quietly closed the door.

**Yes I know this is waaaaay overdue...But I hope I didn't disappoint and promise to have something up sooner than this one!**


End file.
